


The Enchanted Cottage

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Based loosely on the movie starring Robert Young.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 190
Kudos: 81
Collections: Carol e Therese





	1. Chapter 1

Abby puttered around her home, now quiet since the death of her beloved gf nicknamed Red.  
Abby always had a weakness for redheads but especially this one, who had stolen her heart many years ago.Red was one in a million, thought Abby. Adventerous, open to trying new things, always greeted the new day with a smile and a song on her lips. And when they made love....ah, well, Red made Abby's toes curl, as they say. Abby took a long puff on her cigarette and day dreamed about how life used to be. She knew falling in love with an older woman, older by 25 years, had it's risks but Red was something else. When Red walked it was like a cool samba. When Red spoke, especially when she said "Abby, dearest" it was like hearing a kitten purr. And when Red made love to her Abby swore this must be what heaven is like. Red worshipped Abby's body with her hands, her lips, the words she whispered in Abby's ear. Even sleeping in Red's arms was an intimate act, Red covering every inch of Abby with her own body, her hands caressing her as they slept. Abby sighed long and hard. How she missed Red. Red had to go and die on her, she thought. The risks one takes in loving someone older she thought. Abby wandered over to the mantle piece, picking up Red's picture and holding it to her breast. "I miss you, my darling. Oh, how I miss you." And she wept. Yet Abby wasn't one to wallow in self pity. Life went on.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby walked among the garden Red loved to putter in. The slate walkway led to a small cottage, a place Red said seemed to have a golden aura about it.  
Making her way to the cottage Abby gently pushed the unlocked door open. Standing on the threshold she looked about. Everything spoke of Red's touch. The drapery, the color of the walls, the very scent in the air. Abby took a deep breath and stepped inside. She ran her fingers over the furnishings remembering what joy Red took in choosing every stick of furniture, the carpet, the damask drapes and, most importantly, the bed. Red had found an antique sleigh bed at a flea market in the valley. Dragged it home, stripped the varnish and refinished it. When she was done she brought Abby one evening, when the stars twinkled and the moon was full to the bed in the cottage where they made love till dawn. Abby knew she would never love again that deeply, or be loved in return yet the cottage needed life to live within its walls once more. Nott that she needed the money. It needed life again and it needed care, as did her garden. Abby decided to find someone to do the things she didn't have the heart to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby watched the young woman make sense of her garden from her kitchen window.  
Therese was a neighbor's daughter, attending a local college, who had been looking for work nearby that didn't require a car or public transportation. Working for Abby meant she could bike to work.  
It was agreed upon that Therese would see to whatever needed to be done in the yard and getting the cottage cleaned up. Abby had in mind renting it out. Not for the income. Abby had no need of that. She wasn't wealthy, she made a comfortable income writing gothic romances and had an inheritance from her parents that gave her a monthly income.  
No, she just wanted the cottage to have some life in it again.   
Abby saw Therese walking towards the house.  
"Ms. Gerhard", Therese started to say when Abby interrupted.  
"Call me Abby, please Therese. Yes?"  
"It's almost 5, mind if I stop for the day? I'll be back tomorrow at 8 if you like."  
"Make it 9, Therese. I like to sleep in these days."  
"Sure, Abby", a smiling Therese said. "See you then".


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by, with Therese working every day in Abby's yard and cleaning out the cottage. Abby wanted the cottage to be move in ready fully furnished. But she didn't want just anyone to enjoy the cottage.   
Abby had heard about a disabled veteran's housing initiative in the area. She learned housing for women veterans was not addressed as well as it was for men in the area so she decided to contact the local DAV and inform them she had a rental that would be perfect for a female veteran.  
The cottage was on one level. The interior was laid out in such a manner that it was handicapped accessable. And it came furnished at a reasonable rate.  
Now all Abby had to do was wait for the perfect candidate.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days various female vets either called, to make inquiry about the rental or made appointment to take a look/see.  
One made comment upon examining the rental, " "oh, so that's what a cottage is". Another wanted her bf to also stay there. One other looked around, looked at Abby and said having the landlady that close by was not to her liking.  
Abby was beginning to rethink renting at all when she received a call, late afternoon, from the DAV placement agency inquiring if the cottage was still available.  
"Yes, yes it is", replied Abby.  
The woman on the other end said she had an Iraqi war vet, a Major Ross, who would like to take the cottage, sight onseen. Could she move in this evening?  
Abby, for some unknown reason, found herself saying yes. She had no clue what this Major Ross was like but she went on her intuition and said yes.

At 7 p.m. Major Ross, and her carer, pulled up in Abby's drive.  
Abby came to the door expectantly.  
She saw a beaitiful blonde haired woman sitting in the passenger seat who turned towards her. Her carer got out immediately, waved to Abby and said "hi, be right with you.  
The carer went to the back of the car, opened the trunk and took out a collapsible wheel chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol placed her arms around Emma's shoulders whilst Emma pulled Major Ross out of the vehicle and placed her very gently in the wheelchair she had placed strategically next to the car.  
Once the Major was firmly in place, Emma lifted Carol's legs, one at a time, placing them in the foot rest. Still kneeling in front of the Major. Emma asked, "Comfortable, Major?"  
:Carol nodded yes. "Let's go see your new digs, Major. I'll bring your bags in as soon as we get you settled", as Emma wheeled the Major to the front door.  
Abby spoke. "It's probably easier if we go around back. Here",as Abby stepped out motioning for them to follow her but she was wondering if maybe this was a good fit.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma spent the next month making minor changes to the cottage to enable her charge to be as independant as possible.  
Hand rails in the bathroom. Rearranging, or removing, furniture to make it easier for the Major to get around by herself in her wheelchair.  
The first thing to go was the sleigh bed. It was too high for Major Ross to maneuver herself in and out of.  
Abby had Therese help Emma carry the bed to the basement. She so hated to see that bed go yet Abby wanted Major Ross to be comfortable.  
Abby did not inquire, nor was it offered up,the Major's back story.  
Though, one day, when Therese had been working in the yard and Emma had gone for the day, Therese heard a crash come from the cottage. Thimking the Major had taken a fall she rushed in to find a glass container of juice had slipped out of Major Ross's hand and was now splattered all over the kitchenette floor.  
:Here, let me hel....." Therese started to say "help" when she saw the flash of anger from the Major's eyes. "I mean want me to clean that up?"  
Major Ross sighed, shoulders slumped,"Sure...I should have left it" and wheeled her chair back so Therese could do so.  
Grabbing a towel she introduced herself as she wiped up the mess. "I'm Therese. I work for Abby. You've seen me in the yard working and I got the cottage ready."  
Carol blinked and blinked again. "I'm ....I'm Major...I'm Carol."  
Therese looked up from her wiping the floor, extended her free hand for Carol to shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Carol."  
Carol limply shook Therese's given hand, then said,"Um, I need to use the bathroom and Emma's gone and....could you um...."  
Therese stood up quickly, big smile on her fsce. "Sure. Just lead the way, Carol."


	8. Chapter 8

Carol didn't know how to ask for what she needed. Emma had been by her side since she returned state side and tended to her over the multiple surgeries so Emma anticipated Carol's needs without Carol having to ask. Instinctively Therese knew to allow Carol to guide her as to what to do. Carol lifted herself out of her wheelchair. "Could you..." as she looked helplessly at Therese. Therese gently pulled Carol's pants, and underwear down. Carol turned herself so she was over the toilet and sat down. "I'll...I'll call when I'm done. Please close the door." Therese nodded okay, stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her standing not too far but not too close. Just near enough so she could hear when Carol called out.


	9. Chapter 9

When Carol called out Therese hurried on in.  
"I can't..I can't pull my pants up. Sorry" Carol said with tears in her eyes.  
"It's all right, Carol. Here, let me", as Therese drew Carol up off the toilet, had her lean on her while she pulled up Carol's pants and helped her back in her wheelchair.  
Suddenly Carol put her hands over her face and burst into tears. Therese knelt down before her.  
"Hey, it's okay, honest", and she put her hands over Carol's as Carol's body was wracked with sobs. "Shhhh, it's all right."  
Without thinking Therese took Carol's hands away from her face and wiped her tears with her fingers. "Shhh, now."  
Carol straightened up, sniffled, regained her composure and sitting straight backed said she was all right now.  
Therese stood up. "Of course you are. Hey, I have such moments myself."  
Carol laughed a sardonic laugh. " It's not the same. Look at me."  
Therese looked at Carol.  
"I CAN'T WALK"  
"I know that, Carol."  
"And?" Carol demanded?"  
"And what?" a puzzled Therese said.  
"Never mind", an irritated Carol said as she backed her wheelchair out of the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

A week went by before Therese saw Carol again.  
Abby was gesticulating about something she wanted done to the yard to Therese and as they were doing so Emma wheeled Carol out the front door of the cottage.  
As Emma did so Therese could hear Emma telling Carol it was a beautiful sunny day to be enjoyed. Carol had a look of resignation on her face as she shaded her eyes with her hand in an attempt to block out the bright morning sun.  
"At least put me in the shade, Emma" a testy Carol spoke.  
"Oh, sorry, Major" as Emma wheeled, well pushed Carol's wheelchair across the lawn.  
Therese noticed Emma was having difficulty so she excused herself and went over to help.  
Standing in front of Carol, Therese reached down, lifted the front wheels and as she did so said, "Here let me hel...." She stopped before she said the word help as she caught the flash of anger once again in Carol's eyes.  
Once Carol was safely under the tree Emma excused herself to go retrieve some things from the cottage for the Major.  
Therese stood in front of Carol.  
"Hi, Carol. How are you"? a smiling Therese said  
Carol barked,"You can damn well see how I am" and pointed to her legs.  
Therese considered for a moment what to do or say. Walk away? Reply back in kind?  
Meanwhile both Abby and Emma were standing stock still watching the interaction between the two women.  
Therese placed her hands on her hips. "I realize you are unable to walk, Carol, but that's not all you are. Or is it?"  
Carol was stunned. No one spoke to her that way. Not Emma. Not the doctor's. No one. But then the Major was known for her temper and none dared set her off. Besides she was an object of pity to them now. Poor Maror Ross, hit by an IED in her Humvee. Pinned down by enemy fire for hours while she hid behind the remnants of the vehicle while she provided cover for those under her command.  
A hero, yes, but now an object of pity to many.  
Therese still stood in front of Carol.  
"I'm trying to be your friend, Carol but you're doing your darndest to dissuade me."  
Carol turned her head to the side attempting to back her wheelchsir up and away from Therese. As she did so she spit out,"I don't need your pity!"  
Therese leaned over, grabbing the arms of the wheelchair to prevent Carol's retreat.  
With her face close to Carol's, Therese, in a firm voice that commanded Carol's attention stated," It's not pity I'm offering you, Carol. I just want to be your friend. Got that?"  
Carol looked up into the kindest hazel eyes she had ever seen. Eyes that seemed to see all of Carol not just the wounded part. As she did so, Therese, without a moment's thought, placed a gentle, brief kiss on Carol's lips and then stood up and walked away.  
Both Abby and Emma were stunned at the scene before them. Abby because Carol was her tenant and Therese a neighbor's daughter.  
Emma because Carol was THE Major Ross, hero of the Iraq war, recipient of a Purple Heart and the Medal of Valor. Not many women had received such honors.  
Emma was gob smacked that Therese had kissed the Major.  
As Therese walked past Abby she said, "I'm going home." Therese stuffed her hands in her pockets and hung her head as she walked away.  
Abby stood there, her mouth agape.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby spent her evenings listening to Frank Sinatra sing Once Upon A Time whilst she closed her eyes and dreamt of Red.

Carol did not make another appearance in the garden no matter how much Emma attempted to pursuade her to do so.

Therese did not show up for work.

Until, late one night..................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Once Upon A Time" lyrics  
> Frank Sinatra Lyrics
> 
> "Once Upon A Time"
> 
> Once upon a time a girl with moonlight in her eyes  
> Put her hand in mine and said she loved me so  
> But that was once upon a time very long ago
> 
> Once upon a hill we sat beneath a willow tree  
> Counting all the stars and waiting for the dawn  
> But that was once upon a time, now the tree is gone
> 
> How the breeze ruffled through her hair  
> How we always laughed as though tomorrow wasn't there  
> We were young and didn't have a care  
> Where did it go?
> 
> Once upon a time the world was sweeter than we knew  
> Everything was ours, how happy we were then  
> But somehow once upon a time never comes again
> 
> [brief string interlude]
> 
> Once upon a time never comes


	12. Chapter 12

One night, when the moon was full and low on the horizon so it seemed huge Therese made her appearance.  
Walking to the cottage she stood motionless for many minutes in front of the cottage door, listening.  
All was quiet and dark within though moonlight streamed in the open curtains that Emma had pushed open earlier in the day.  
Looking back toward the main house all was dark and quiet there also, Abby having long since gone to bed.  
As quietly as she could Therese turned the knob on the cottage door and opened. Stepping inside she called out. "Carol? It's Therese. Are you asleep? I didn't knock because...."  
A groggy Carol said Therese's name with a question mark. "Therese?"  
Therese immediately burst into a smile upon hearing her name on Carol's lips.  
"I thought....can I come in?"  
Irritatingly Carol spoke, "Seems like you all ready let yourself in."  
Therese laughed softly. "I mean....look...it's gorgeous tonight. The moon is huge. I thought", as she walked in the bedroom where Carol was sitting up. " I want you to see this moon, Carol. Please?"  
Carol didn't know what to say. She had seen many a moon over Baghdad with rockets screaming in the air. What was so special about this moon that Therese came in the middle of the night, waking her, insisting she come see?  
But there Therese stood, in all her innocent eagerness.  
"Please?" Therese said again.  
Carol threw back the covers exposing her scar ridden legs.  
Therese's mien didn't vacillate. Carol thought, doesn't she see? Is she blind?  
Therese pushed Carol's wheelchair up to the bed.  
As she went to help Carol in it Carol said she could manage, thank you, "just push it a bit closer and hold it still for me, would you?"  
Once Carol was firmly in the seat Therese pushed Carol to the garden eagerly chatting all the way.  
"Isn't it gorgeous? The air is so still, Carol and the flowers". Therese took a deep breath. "Smell their fragrance. I love it when their all in bloom and............."  
Carol listened to Therese chatter on not noticing at one point Therese squatted down and had taken Carol's hand in her own.  
Carol gazed at Therese who babbled on so happily, with eyes full of joy.  
She thought...I was once like that, innocent, full of life, of the joy of living.  
Carol couldn't tear herself from gazing at Therese. How beautiful she was in the moonlight. Like some nymph sprung from a brook who sang of the joy of living.  
Therese turned to Carol, reached with her other hand to caress Carol's cheek and gazing into those crystal blue eyes whispered, "I'm going to kiss you, Carol" and softly, oh so softly, Therese brought her lips to Carol's lingering there in a kiss.  
Carol's eyes widened in surprise and then closed. She found herself returning Therese's kiss.  
Thinking better of it Carol pulled back. "I can't...you can't...I mean we can't.....".  
Therese put her finger on Carol's lips. "Shhhh.


	13. Chapter 13

Come morning Emma was surprised, when she arrived at the cottage, to find Therese asleep on the couch. Emma didn't know what to make of this.  
Entering the bedroom she wakened the Major.  
She knew better than to ask questions so she decided to just proceed as usual.  
As she helped the Major out of bed, Carol was the one who brought up the subject of Therese.  
"Um, Emma, um I have a guest. Probably you saw her as you came in?"  
"Yes, ma'am. Therese, right?"  
"Yes, um, is she awake?"  
Just then Therese appeared in the doorway wakened by their voices. Running her fingers through her mussed up hair she told Carol she had to go home for a bit but she would return in a few hours and not to forget their date and then she blew Carol a kiss and told her to get her bikini cause they were going to the beach.  
As Therese turned to leave she sad,"You come too, Emma. We'll make it a three some. Make sure Carol brings her bikini".  
Emma, thunderstruck at this turn of events said Major didn't own a swim suit.  
Therese stopped dead in her tracks. Turning back around Therese eyed Carol up and down. "No problem. I'd say you're what, babe? 36 24 36? Right?"  
Carol nodded yes stupified at Therese's boldness.  
"Okay, I'll buy you one. In red. Yes, red. Show off those gorgeous gams of yours, babe".  
"But...but...", stammered Carol.  
"No buts, babe. We're going", and Therese walked out the door whistling.


	14. Chapter 14

As Therese came round the front of the house Abby was out picking up the morning paper from her walkway.  
"Therese, what are you doing here so early? Eager to resume work on the garden?" Abby said hopefully.  
"Nope. I stayed the night. Taking Carol to the beach today."  
"You what?" asked a quizzical Abby.  
"Stayed the night."  
Abby looked even more quizzical. "You mean you slept with Major Ross?"  
Therese laughed. "No, silly. I slept on the couch. I'm taking her to the beach today."  
All Abby could do, as Therese walked away was think to herself, well, I never would have thought and chuckled as she went inside to read the day's news.


	15. Chapter 15

Carol looks to Emma, mouth open in surprise at Therese's boldness and says, "Are we really going swimming?"  
(Imagine Carol's face, eyes wide as saucers, face a bit like what the fuck?)  
Emma shrugged. "I guess so, Major. That's what she said." ( Mentally Emma is thinking this must be how Grant took Richmond. Boldly and by surprise!) And proceeded to help the Major get ready for her date.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the weeks Therese was a daily presence. Often working for Abby but always greeting Carol first, with a hug and a quick kiss.  
That first time at the beach Therese coaxed Carol into the water. Her, and Emma did the "chair lift" to carry her far enough in so Carol could use her arms and shoulder strength and the natural bouancy of her body to stay afloat. Of course Carol protested all the way but Therese had convinced Emma to be her "partner in crime" as it were.  
Emma had helped Carol put the bikini on under her clothing before they left the cottage. When Carol removed her outer clothing at the beach, with some help from Emma and moderate proteststion from Carol, Therese gave out a long, low wolf whistle.  
Carol blushed as red as her bikini.  
"Is this really a good idea?" Carol asked looking to Emma for help.  
Therese smiled broadly, hands on hips, gazing hungrily at the sight of Carol in a bikini.  
"Baby, you look smashing! You are one fucking gorgeous girl!"  
Carol turned even redder, if that were possible whilst Emma had to hide her face to smother a laugh.  
Major Ross had met her match and then some thought Emma. Therese was not to be dissuaded at any cost.  
Once in the water, though, Carol relaxed and even enjoyed herself. Emma was always nearby, watching over Carol while Therese stayed close to Carol, encouraging her on in a playful manner.  
Carol, though she was loathe to admit it, started to enjoy the freedom the natural buoyancy the water afforded her body.  
She felt able for the first time in over a year.  
At one point, when Carol was upright in deeper water, using her arms to stay afloat, Therese swam over, took Carol in her arms, kissed her longingly, with a passion she had not displayed before and confessed for the first time to Carol she was "falling in love with her".


	17. Chapter 17

Therese did not kiss Carol passionately again after their first time at the beach.  
She would spend evenings with Carol, at the cottage, chatting, watching a movie, cooking with Carol, not for her and coming up with fun ways for Carol to improve her upper body strength. Every night she massaged Carol's legs as gently as she could encouraging Carol as she did so. Therese thought she saw slight improvement but was hesitant to hope for what seemed the impossible.  
Though, one evening she thought the toes on Carol's foot moved.  
Did they, she thought? Was it an involuntary muscle spasm?  
Therese dared not hope.  
Nevertheless Therese continued to stay close to Carol, watching a smile come to Carol's eyes when she would rush in every evening, say hi to Emma, make a beeline for Carol, kiss her quickly on the lips, say, "How's my girl today" while one hand caressed Carol's cheek and she took Carol's other hand in her own to hold.  
When they watched a movie Therese would sit by Carol's wheelchair, her head resting on Carol's lap. At those times Carol often found herself unconsciously running her fingers through Therese's hair.  
Therese would look up at Carol with such a beatific smile it made Carol's heart skip a beat.  
One night, after dinner, and Therese had cleared the table and Carol inquired what movie Therese would like that night ( Carol would never openly admit how much she looked forward to seeing Therese) Therese said,"Let's not watch a movie". Carol said, "Okay. A game of gin rummy then?" "No, Carol", as Therese walked slowly to Carol, sat on her lap, something she never did before, wrapped her arms around Carol's neck, kissed her hungrily and whispered huskily, "Take me to bed". Carol froze. Therese started kissing Carol's neck whispering,"I've waited so long, baby to have you make love to me." "I...I..can't...my legs..." Therese put her finger on Carol's lips, said,"shhhh, yes you can. Just be gentle with me, baby. It's my first time." Carol asked, "First time? With a woman?" Therese put her finger under Carol's chin, pulling her mouth to hers, running her tongue over Carol's lips. "No, silly. I'm a virgin. You get to...how do they put it?" As she kissed Carol again. Looking Carol in her crystal blue eyes,"You, Major Ross, you gorgeous babe you, get to deflower me". Getting up, Therese took Carol's hand. "Come, Major. I turned down the covers when you were in the loo. I don't want to wait any longer" as she kissed Carol once again, "for yoy to make me your woman body and soul". Therese slipped her tongue in Carol's mouth. "God I want you" she sighed. " I waited for you all my life, gorgeous". At the bedside Therese stripped sensuously for Carol, removing each article of her clothing slowly. "Like what you see, Major?" Leaning over Carol, her breasts gently swaying, she kissed Carol again and again and proceeded to unbutton Carol's shirt.


	18. Chapter 18

Therese seamlessly brought Carol on top of her and to the middle of the bed in such a fashion Carol would be able to move fluidly by using her upper body strength. All those days at the beach, swimming. The innocuous ways Therese, with Emma's cooperation, encouraged Carol to exercise to her full potential the abilities she still possessed would now enable Carol to express her phtsical love for Therese. Carol's lower body lay nestled between Therese's legs with Carol's arms under Therese and her face level with the woman who saw Carol as whole. Therese noticed Carol's hesitation which made her wonder. Perhaps Carol didn't desire her as she did Carol. Had she assumed too much? She knew her own heart, how it sang at the mere sight of Carol, especially when she saw how Carol lit up each evening when she walked through the cottage door but....Carol wasn't doing anything but looking at her. "What's wrong?"Therese asked, concern showing in her face. Then out of fear she broached, "Don't ....don't you want me? I mean I..." "No, no, darling, I do", protested Carol. "I do I'm just afraid I'll hurt you". Therese frowned. "Because I'm a virgin?" Carol smiled weakly. "Yes, darling. I've never made love to a virgin before." Therese drew her arms around Carol's neck drawing her mouth to hers. "That's where experience counts, Carol." Therese touched her tongue to Carol's lips. "I'm yours, Major. Your very own private Therese who is deeply in love with you. I trust you'll proceed gently but", and Therese grinned impishly,"do proceed".


	19. Chapter 19

All Therese would recall of that night was how whole Carol made Therese feel.  
Therese never gave voice to her own fears but in Carol's arms, with Carol's mouth on hers Therese's body responded to Carol's expertise without hesitation.  
The cottage walls echoed with Therese's sighs, her moans, every "oh my god" Therese uttered which only impelled Carol on. Carol was well versed in how to pleasure a woman. Carol's bed, even the cot in her tent in Baghdad, was always occupied by some woman Carol had bedded for the night. Carol used to think, so many women, so little time. But, since then, well, Carol had not even pleasured herself. But here, now, with Therese, Carol found not only herself again, Carol was able to express physically her love for Therese, for this young woman who saw Carol, not her scars, not her legs unable to move but Carol, the woman she was in love with. Carol's mouth sought Therese's over and over. Her hands traced the curves of her lover's body, slipped between her legs, entered her slowly, delicately, not wanting to cause her lover pain. Therese's mouth let out an "Oh,oh, OMG" and grabbed onto Carol as she was no longer a virgin and then, Therese's body pushed instinctively against Carol's fingers inside her as she screamed out "YES YES YES OMG CAROL OMG" Carol kissed her way down Therese's body not wanting her lover to lose the orgasmic ride she was on. Her mouth sought out Therese's expectant nub. Lashing out her tongue she licked, then sucked, repeated the motions till Therese grabbed her head to hold her there. "Oh, Major", Therese groaned. "Oh my fucking GOD!"


	20. Chapter 20

Therese traced Carol's mouth with her finger.  
Wirh a knowing smile Therese told Carol,"I love your mouth".  
Hugging Carol tightly Therese said,"You're exhausting. Boy, are you exhausting!" to which Carol let out the most joyous laugh Therese had ever heard.  
Cocking her eyebrow Carol nibbled on Therese's nipple and crowed,"I came, I saw, I conquered".  
Therese sighed deeply. "I'll say you did. Wow" and had one of those shit ass grins on her face a woman only gets when she has been fully sexually satiated.


	21. Chapter 21

Carol rolled on her back bringing Therese with her. Therese loved being in Carol's arms. She wanted nothing more than to never leave her arms nor her bed.   
A sleepy Therese broke the silence. "Carol?"  
"Yes, darling".  
Therese's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Carol calling her "darling".  
"Say it again" she whispered to Carol.  
"Say what?"  
"Darling. Call me darling again."  
By this time Therese had risen up on her side so she was looking down on Carol, wanting to see her reaction to her request and also to gaze upon her eyes, her lips, her breasts, her gorgeous body she had yet to pleasure.  
Carol reached her hand up to caress Therese's cheek. "Darling" Carol said huskily.  
"Carol"  
"Yes, darling?"   
Therese hesitated.  
"Carol"  
"Yes, my love?"  
Love! She said it, thought Therese but does she love me?  
Mustering up all her courage Therese finally asked,"Do you love me?"  
Carol placed both hands gently on Therese's cheeks. "Don't you know I love you?"  
Therese teared up yet said, "Not unless you tell me how you feel, so, no,I don't. Do you?"  
"My darling, darling girl", with tears in her eyes also and taking Therese's hand and placing it on her bare breast above her heart,"I'm madly in love with you. I just never dared entertain the thought anyone would ever love a crip.."  
Therese stopped Carol from saying cripple by interrupting her. "Never use that word in regards to yourself. Ever. Not ever".  
Therese laid her head on Carol's naked breast with Carol's arms around her.  
They slept through the night into the morning like that till Emma came to find the two lovers still asleep in each others arms.


	22. Chapter 22

When the two lovers finally awoke, exchanged soft kisses and explored the others body Therese, blithley commented to Carol, "You realize you've made me a fallen woman now".  
Carol blanched. "I've what?"  
Therese looked Carol in the eye. "You, Major", as she tapped Carol's nose with her finger,"now have a fallen woman on your hands!"  
Carol pushed herself up, resting her body weight on her hands. "But you led me to believe you wanted this", Carol sputtered.  
"Oh, I did, I do", as Therese reached over with her mouth and started sucking on Carol's closest nipple.  
Carol let out a small moan. "Darling....um...." Carol moaned deeper in her throat when Therese used her hand to squueze her other breast.  
All Carol could do was enjoy Therese making love to her breasts.  
Looking up at Therese when she momentarily paused sucking on her nipple, Therese said, "You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen and your nipples...so soft in my mouth and so pink."  
"Carol?"  
"Yes, darling".  
"I'd like to fall again."


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next few weeks when evening fell and Therese arrived at the cottage and Emma departed, movies were all but forgotten as Therese led Carol directly to bed.  
It was on the third night, when both were abed, Therese pushed Carol on her back, ever so gently, to worship Carol's body with her mouth.  
Carol protested at first but Therese persisted, kissing her way down Carol's body, murmuring to Carol that Carol possessed the most gorgeous "lady bits" and she was going "downtown" for the very first time in her life and all Carol had to do was lay back and enjoy it. Enjoy it Carol did. Her "fallen woman" possessed quite the talent when it came to sex. Carol had protested she was far too injured to respond but Therese, her eager lover, proved Carol wrong. Therese's mouth made love to every inch of Carol's body, slowly, methodically. Carol found her body responding in ways she never thought possible anymore. As Therese slaked her tongue over Carol's nub, Carol moaned Therese's name. She actually felt her young lover's mouth bringing her to orgasm. Therese held onto Carol's hips as her mouth expressed her desire for the woman she was in love with. When Carol regained consciousness she found Therese hovering over her, smiling. Therese lowered her lips to Carol's. "I'm your fallen woman, Major Ross and I do so love you." Therese lowered her head into Carol's neck as Carol's hands caressed her back. "Marry me, Major. Make an honest woman of me."


	24. Chapter 24

Carol was eerily silent.  
She lifted Therese's head so she could look in her eyes.  
"Darling, isn't this rather soon?"  
"No", responded a self assured Therese finding herself getting lost in Carol's blue eyes. "When two people are in love, I mean, you know, why wait?"  
Carol did her best to protest. "But look at me."  
Therese frowned. "Carol Ross, I look at no one else. You're perfect in my eyes. Just perfect, baby."  
"But my legs..."  
Angrily Therese stopped Carol. "What about your legs?"  
"They're scarred and..."  
"Carol Ross your legs are absolutely beautiful. Why, you took my breath away the first time I saw you in that bikini and I got a good look at those gams of yours."  
Carol used her hands to turn Therese's face down towards her legs. "Take a good look, Therese."  
"I am. I don't see any scars" and she ran her hand from Carol's thigh down her calf. "Perfectly smooth. See?"  
"Now, Major, I'm feeling awfully neglected" as she pulled Carol over on top of her.  
"There is no talking to you at times, is there, darling?"  
Therese jiggled her breasts at Carol. "Nope. Talk is cheap, Major. I heard you were a woman of action so let's.."  
Carol stopped any further conversation with her mouth crashing down on Therese's.

Therese found herself at a medical supply house shopping for a surpise gift for Carol.  
Once she had what she came for she now had to figure out how to wrap this gift.  
Try as she might there was just no way possible to gift wrap it so, exasperated, she finally settled for a huge red bow, reminiscent of Carol's red bikini and Carol's signature color in Therese's mind.  
There, Therese thought, that should do.


	25. Chapter 25

Abby saw Therese coming up the walk carrying what looked like..could it be?  
Abby had been preoccupied with her own life these past months so she paid scant attention to the comings and goings of both her tenant and Therese.  
Besides, Major Ross was entitled to her privacy. Being her landlady did not entitle her to spy on her tenant though Therese's comings and goings did pique her intetest.  
Didn't Abby, as she sipped her early morning coffee, often see Therese slip past her kitchen window many a morning? Was Therese? No, it couldn't be. Therese was, what? 21? Major Ross was in her early 30's and disabled. Yet it was evident Therese was spending nights at the cottage and slipping away at dawn.  
Abby shook her head. How others led their lives was not her business.  
Still. The cottage had a history. Could it be?

Therese rested her gift outside against the cottage. Letting herself in, she was long past knocking, Therese made a beeline for a sleeping Carol.  
My sleeping beauty was how Therese saw Carol.  
Sitting on the side of the bed Therese kissed Carol awake.  
"Darling" Carol huskily cooed.  
"Good morning, gorgeous", was Therese's reply.  
Carol took Therese's hand in hers and kissed it. "I missed you last night".  
Therese reminded her that "absence makes the heart grow fonder".  
"Besides, I brought you a gift. Shall I give it to you now or after we make love, hmmm?"  
Carol pulled Therese into bed, saying,"after, darling". First things first" and proceeded to hurridly undress Therese.  
As the hours passed with Therese still in Carol's arms and bed, Therese suddenly remembered "the gift".


	26. Chapter 26

Therese jumped out of bed, hurridly dressed, threw Carol her clothes and told her to get dressed, she was going to bring in her present.  
"Well, one of them, baby" as she rubbed noses with Carol and grinned a Cheshire grin. "You're other present won't arrive till later today."  
Therese ran out while Carol dressed as best she could.  
Carol noticed Therese had conveniently moved her wheelchair out of reach. Try as she might she just couldn't reach it so she sat on the edge of the bed and waited.  
Therese walked in holding something tall behind her back.  
"Here!" As she drew the item from behind her. "You're strong enough now to begin to use these at times."  
Carol had a "what the" look on her face.  
Therese continued as she removed the ribbon. "Sorry I had a hard time trying to wrap them.  
See?" Showing Carol.  
"I see. They're some kind of crutch. Lotta good that'll do me", Carol sniggered.  
"Oh, but they will. Look." As she explained to Carol how they wrapped around her upper arm allowing Carol to use her upper body strength and hands.  
Carol shook her head. " Get me my wheelchair."  
Therese stood her ground. "No, at least try. Stand up in them, okay? For me? Please? "  
Therese sat on the bed next to Carol and put her arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
Carol couldn't help but respond to the loving pleas of Therese and the soft kisses Therese gave her along her neck.  
"Please, lover, for me. Just try, okay? Besides", as Therese moved her hand under the back of Carol's shirt, "You have some crazy ass back muscles that you've developed over the months. I love how they ripple under my fingers when we make love." Running her tongue over Carol's lips and slyly inserting it into Carol's mouth. "Besides, lover, I want you to kiss me standing up."  
Handing Carol the crutches Therese stood up and started removing her clothing.  
A startled Carol said, "Wha..what are you doing?"  
Therese winked. "Giving you some incentive", as she removed her bra and then panties.  
"Come on, lover girl, claim your wanton woman. Come on", as Therese held her arms out in invitation. "Come to me."  
Carol licked her lips looking at her naked lover.  
Slowly, ever so slowly she slipped first one, then the other to wrap around her arm. Pushing with all her strength, and breaking a sweat, Carol grunted to a standing position.  
Therese took a step back. "Now, lover, come to me".  
For a brief second Carol started to protest she couldn't.  
Therese stood with arms out stretched. "Come".  
Carol knew when she was defeated.  
Slowly she pulled one crutch forward, then the other.  
Therese moved another step back.  
Carol inched forward again.  
Again Therese took another step back.  
"You keep moving the goal post, darling" Carol said breathlessly.  
"I know but," as Therese stepped to her, putting her naked body flush against Carol's,"You did so well, lover. Now," as she held Carol in her arms,"claim your prize."  
For the first time Carol kissed Therese while standing.  
When they broke their kiss Therese, still holding Carol in her arms, buried her face in Carol's neck whispering,"I'm so proud of you and so fucking in love with you, Carol Ross. I can't stand another night being away from you. Please, please, please make me your bride."


	27. Chapter 27

Emma walked in on a naked Therese whose arms were around Carol who was standing using Canadian crutches.  
"Um, Major Ross, shall I come back later?" Emma asked.  
Carol, still using the crutches to stand, facing Emma with the naked backside of Therese in full view whose face was buried in Carol's neck, giggling, cleared her throat and said, "Yes, I think that would be best."  
Emma turned and left.  
Therese laughed uproariously. Carol wasn't as pleased nor thought it was that funny. "Darling, is this what life with you is going to be like?"  
Therese leaned back with her hands caressing Carol's nape,"Lover, you have no idea" and winked wickedly at Carol as she unbuttoned her shirt.  
"Hey, hey", Carol said. "We just..."  
Therese stopped Carol as always with a kiss while she pulled Carol's pants down.  
"Keeping score, Major? Now lie back down while I give you your reward."  
Carol relented, quite happily, accepting her well deserved "reward".  
Emma returned to find both women in each orhers arms, fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

At noon time a delivery van from the medical supply store pulled up in front of Abby's house.  
Therese had been notified via text they were just minutes away.  
Giving Carol an excited hug and quick kiss she squealed, "IT'S HERE!" and ran out the door and up the walkway to the front of the house to meet the delivery man.  
Therese escorted the store's representative to the cottage.  
Abby, having heard the truck pull up and all the commotion couldn't help but be a bit inquisitive by coming outside and having a looy 3k see.  
For the next hour the store's rep explained to Carol all the facets of her new light weight portable mobility scooter.   
Therese stood by just watching Carol's reaction.  
He carefully explained how simple it was to operate, how far and long a battery charge lasted.  
Everything but having her take it out for a spin because Carol begged off saying she was too tired to do so righy now, maybe later.  
When the store rep left a downcast Therese asked, "Don't you like it?"  
Carol saw the hurt in Therese's eyes. "I do, darling, I do, I just worry at the expense. I mean I love you for it but these things cost a good deal and this one seems, well, expensive."  
Therese giggled, smiling broadly, shrugged, saying,"Nothings too good for my girl. Besides. Now we can go to the park and the mall and, well, almost anywhere. Like the guy said it's lightweight, compact, fits in my hatchback. I tried all ready."  
Taking Carol's hand in hers,"I just want the best for you. I want to share everything with you, discover new places together and..." Therese blushed.  
"Carol Ross, once we're married I would like us to start a family" and Therese gave Carol a serious "I'm in it for the long haul" look.  
"A what? You don't mean children?"  
Therese had a determined look. "I certainly do but only after you make an honest woman of me.After all," Therese chuckled, "I came to your bed a virgin, willingly I admit but I am not going to be an unwed mother. So", as Therese proceeded to sit in Carol's lap who was in her wheel chair, " Shall I have daddy get out the shot gun or", looking Carol in her blue eyes,"do you fly the white flag, accept my terms and surrender, Major Ross?"  
"I...I....I believe I've been ambushed", Carol said, smiling,"I accept your terms, darling. Only, whose wearing the wedding dress?"  
"Me, silly", said Therese. "I want you in ypur military dress, lover. I just swoon for a gal in uniform.


	29. Chapter 29

Therese was fussing over what Carol would wear for the first time meeting her parents.  
"No, I like this one on you", as she held out a button down teal shirt to Carol. "Oh, and the black slacks." Winking at Carol,"They show off your ass splendidly and daddy has always been an ass man."  
Therese had got in the habit of sitting on Carol's lap when she was in her wheelchair so walking over to her now and so doing was old hat.  
Giving Carol a long slow languid kiss Therese put her forehead against Carol's. "Gosh, I love you, baby." Cocking an eyebrow,"We have time to, you know."  
Carol was used to her sex kitten always wanting to be bedded and she was quite willing, in fact very willing. Therese was a very enthusiastic lover but it didn't seem proper just hours before meeting her parents for the first time. Yet, she was tempted, more so because Therese knew how to play Carol.  
"Baby, please", Therese cooed, putting out her tongue to lightly lick Carol's lips and placing Carol's one hand strategically under her shirt on her naked breast. Therese rarely wore a bra around Carol. "See?", Therese murmured, "I'm all ready there so let's have a quick one. Like the Rolling Stone's say,I need some girly action."  
For the next hour Carol more than satisfied her young lover. "Gosh you're good to me", a very happy Therese cooed to Carol. "Now, let's shower and dress. Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet the woman who bedded their well guarded virginal daughter and made her sex crazy cause boy, Carol, you scratch my itch in all the right places."  
"Darling, sometimes I wonder if you have a bit of nymphomania", laughing as she said it. "But I'm not complaining".  
"Only for my Major. Now, come, use your crutches and join me in the shower." As Therese wiggled her naked butt at Carol and crooked her finger in a "come hither" manner.  
Dinner with the Belivet's was going to be an experience, she thought. How does she face the parents of her young lover who constantly stirred such lustful thoughts in her? Who sought her bed out? Who saw Carol as able, hell, more than able? And wanted love, life, marriage, children and her name. Therese Ross! Sometimes Carol thought Therese was taking her along for the ride but Carol willingly surrendered to Therese as Therese surrendered to her.   
I want her, Carol thought. I want to live every moment with her. I want so many things with Therese, things I thought I had no right to wish for anymore but this girl keeps showing me I can, with her.  
Carol hurried to shower with Therese who was impatiently waiting for her.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mommy, daddy," said Therese holding Carol's hand and beaming as bright as the sun,"This is Carol."


	31. Chapter 31

Well, the Belivet's were as welcoming and unassuming as their daughter.  
Mr. Belivet, daddy to Therese, invited Carol to his den to smoke cigars and have a whiskey after dinner. "Have a "you're marrying my daughter" talk.  
Carol followed him on her crutches as Harry Belivet slapped Carol on the back saying " Let's leave the women folk and smoke a Cuban."  
Closing the den door behind him Harry Belivet winked at his daughter.  
Therese's mother made comment,"Your daddy all ready likes Carol, dear. He doesn't waste his Cuban's on just anyone."  
"I know."  
"Dear, about grandchildren. Can Carol, I mean".  
Therese gave her mother a peck on the cheek. Looking serious she admitted they hadn't really discussed if Carol could carry a child.  
"I don't know, mom. No worries. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hell, we fuck enough that I'd be pregnant now if Carol were ....."  
Therese's mother cut her short. "You know better than to speak that way, young lady. WE Belivet's do not fuck as you say, ever. Why your father and I enjoy a very active sex life but we do not fuck."  
Therese covered her ears in mock horror. "Mommy, please! My virgin ears".  
Her mother laughed. "Oh, I doubt your intended has left you a virgin, dear."  
"If you only knew, mother, if you only knew", as Therese stretched languidly on the couch trying ever so hard to listen in on what was being said behind close doors.  
After quite some time Mr. Belivet and Carol emerged grinning from ear to ear at each other and smelling of too many whiskey's and Cuban's.  
Carol teetered drunkenly on her crutches. Harry slapped Carol on the back saying things like "old man", etc as if they were long lost drinking buddies.  
Therese was not amused at either. Her father getting Carol drunk and Carol being drunk.  
Kissing both her parents goodbye she took Carol by the arm saying, "I'm taking you home and putting you to bed."  
Carol looked back at Harry, winked and said, "More like your daughter wants bedding, Harry!" she said and drunkedly snickered.  
Harry laughed conspiratorially in his drunken male bonding men often do and raising another full glass of whiskey to Carol toasting her saying, "Go for it, Major Ross!"  
Mrs. Belivet and Therese rolled their eyes at each other and tended to their drunken loved ones.


	32. Chapter 32

Carol slept in the car all the way home. Therese went to the cottage to retrieve Carol's wheelchair. Lifting dead weight was a bit much for Therese so she keot trying to get Carol to help in some fashion. Carol was much too drunk.  
Finally, after some time and effort Therese was able to maneuver Carol into bed.  
Removing Carol's clothes was a lost cause so Therese left them on Carol. Instead she stripped hers off and climbed in next to Carol, placing her arms around her.  
Therese kissed Carol's cheek, whispered she loved her and went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Carol awoke with a blinding hangover and breath that smelled of stale cigar smoke.  
"Phew" and Therese used her fingers to pinch her nose shut. "I'm glad you and daddy bonded but...phew, lover, you stink."  
Carol could only moan she had a huge headache and could someone shut the damn curtains! The sunlight was making it worse.  
"Let's get your clothes off, lover" as Therese proceeded to remove Carol's slacks and underpants which Carol mistakenly interpreted as Therese wanting sex.  
Carol attempted to push Therese's hand away saying, in a garbled fashion that she wasn't in the mood.  
Therese laughed. " You're getting into the shower, lover, clothes on or off!"  
Carol refused to cooperate just lying there.  
Therese, still naked from the night before, quickly ran to the bathroom to turn on the shower.  
Returning to the bedroom and seeing Carol was not cooperating at all Therese rolled Carol to the edge of the bed and, as well as she could, did what's called a fireman's lift, hoisting Carol over her shoulder.  
"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?" a mildly conscious Carol yelled.  
Thankfully a cottage is small so the distance was minimal.  
Therese simply walked into the shower with Carol, naked from the waist down, her bra and teal shirt still on. Standing under the cascade of water Therese eased Carol off her shoulder and stood her up against the shower wall supporting her under her shoulders while the shower rained down on the both of them.  
The cold water soon brought Carol wide awake.

Later, after Carol had dried off and brushed her teeth and gargled she noticed Therese had left her crutches in the bathroom.  
Making her way back to the bedroom, naked on crutches, Therese found Therese laying in bed, watching and laughing at her as she shook her head.  
"Mad at me, darling?"  
Therese laughed, patted the vacant area of the bed next to her shaking her head no. "Daddy is a bad influence on you. He must like you, Carol cause daddy doesn't let just anyone smoke his Cubans."  
By this time Carol made her way to the bed and managed to lay down on her back allowing Therese to place her head on Carol's chest and lazily run her fingers across Carol's abdomen.  
"Carol."  
"Yes, darling?"  
" Are you able to carry a child? Mom asked aboutgrandchildren and, well, can you?"  
Carol thought for a bit. "I don't know. I never asked and no one ever said."  
"It's all right if you can't.r/> Lookinf impishly at Carol, "I told mom we fuck so much that if you were a guy I'd be pregnant by now for sure."  
Carol lifted Therese's chin to look at her. " Do you wish I was? A guy that is."  
Therese raised herself up on her hands. "Major Ross, how dare you! I want you, Carol, always Carol, only Car...." as she lowered herself to give Carol a kiss and lay between her legs. "Don't talk nonsense. Now, we have a wedding to plan, lover. Something simple, small. And, um, well, we can discuss other things later."  
"Other things?"  
"Shhhh! Later. Right now I'm thinking how lovely your breasts look."  
Giving Carol a wicked grin Therese proceeded to make Carol's morning worth waking up.for.


	34. Chapter 34

Therese tried not to over whelm Carol. She knew how she got when she made up her mind and focused on something and that something was a life with Carol.  
The operative word was "life", not just living.  
Therese knew Carol still hesitated at times, doubting her abilities, but only if she became entangled in her own negative thoughts.  
Therese tried very hard to keep Carol moving forward, focusing on all she can do and would do.  
Carol had got in the habit of doing more for herself. Less and less she depended on Emma or Therese.   
Somehow Therese had to get Carol wanting to expand her life beyond the cottage. A home of their own. A ranch style home refitted for Carol's independance.   
And a yard and a dog and maybe a cat and a baby.....ooops, Therese caught herself. Slow down, girl, she thought.  
And Carol needed to feel useful again, not just loved, but useful. For Carol. Not for Therese.  
But for the both of them.   
These were her thoughts as she walked up to the cottage one evening and let herself in.


	35. Chapter 35

Therese foubd Carol at the stove, leaning on one of her crutches with the other crutch up against the wall beside her cooking dinner.  
Turning her head to the side Carol blew Therese a kiss. "Darling, I made dinner for us".  
Therese was taken aback but tried hard not to show it. Carol had somehow managed dinner all by herself. She was pleased at Carol's independant streak taking over.   
Therese decided nonchalace was best so she walked over, hugged Carol from behind and kissed her cheek, saying,"Smells good. What is it?"  
"Goulash, darling. A family recipe. Come, help me plate our dinner and we can dine."  
Therese noticed candles on the kitchen table. Carol was evidently feeling romantic.  
"I have a bottle of wine chilling, Darling" as she winked at Therese.  
Leaning over the table Carol pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit the candles.  
Making her way to the fridge Carol pulled out the bottle of wine and made her way to the table.  
Placing the wine on the table and plopping herself in the chair Carol asked Therese to do the honors and pour the wine.  
"Are we celebrating something?" a curious Therese asked as she decanted the wine.  
Carol smiled broadly. "No, darling. I just wanted to treat my girl to a home cooked meal that she didn't have to make." "Carol winked as she raised her glass to toast Therese,"To my darling Therese, who believes in me even when I don't".  
Therese reached over and took Carol's hand in hers. "We can do anything together, Carol, anything".  
Carol laughed happily. " With you I believe we can, darling. Now, let's eat before it gets cold."


	36. Chapter 36

Once dinner was over Therese started to clear away the dishes. "Darling, there's a dessert box in the fridge. Would you be a dear and get some plates?" Carol used her crutches to rise up as Therese started to go to the fridge to get the dessert. Carol stopped her by saying she needed to start doing more things herself without help. "I can manage, darling but do pour us another glass of wine." "Are you trying to get me drunk, Major"? Take advantage of me, hmmm?" Carol winked as she brought a small bakery box. "Darling," Carol cooed in a husky voice,"why ever would I do that?" "Now, I do believe this will become a favorite dessert of yours. You do the honors and plate it, hmm" as Carol sat down but pulled Therese's chair close to hers which piqued Therese's interest. Therese opened the box. Inside, between two cream filled canoli's, sat a jeweler's box. Therese's eyes went wide as saucers. "Darling, if I could I would be on bended knee but" motiobing to her legs, " this will have to do." "Do open the box, darling". Therese slowly opened the blue velvet jeweler's box. Inside was an 18 kt yellow gold 1.63 carat pear diamond. "Oh, Carol,it's exquisite", beamed Therese. Taking the box from Therese's hands, Carol removed the ring and, as she placed it on Therese's ring finger said, "Therese Belivet, will you marry me?" Therese literally jumped in Carol's lap. "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! OH GOD, YES. YEEEESSS." and smothered Carol with kisses. Finally Therese asked how Carol managed to keep this from her. "Emma helped. We went to the jeweler at the mall one day. Now", Carol said slowly unbuttoning Therese's shirt,"did I get you drunk enough so I can take advantage of you?" She kissed Therese's throat. "Darling?" Therese laughed a throaty laugh. "Take advantage all you want, lover. Do you even have to ask?" Therese pulled Carol up by her hands and, for a moment Carol forgot she couldn't walk. Therese immediately caught her but in that single moment it did appear Carol had actually stepped forward on her own, without crutches, though wobbly. Both had surprised looks. "Did I?" "Did you?"


	37. Chapter 37

Carol found herself laughing in between kisses because Therese was seeing how her engagement ring caught the light of the moon. :Darling, I'm trying to make love to you and all you can do is comment on how your diamond sparkles." Laughingly Carol commanded Therese "pay attention, darling" and blew a raspberry on Therese's stomach.  
Therese giggled.


	38. Chapter 38

Therese breezed in one afternoon bubbly as all get out. Making a beeline for Carol she kissed her on the lips and touched foreheads for a moment saying, "Gosh, you're gorgeous".  
"Now, listen, I have something to tell you and show you."  
Therese showed Carol paperwork she had in her hand.  
"See, this veteran's group will help us find a house and then remodel it to suit our needs. Within reason of course."  
Carol started to protest.  
"Carol", Therese said looking around, "We can't stay here forever. I mean I love it here but we need our own place with more room. A home of our own, love."  
"I know, darling", sighed Carol, "I just, well..."  
Therese grabbed Carol's hand. "We don't have to decide tonight. Think about it, though, okay? A home of our own", Therese said wistfully.  
"Tell you what. It's gorgeous out. Let's go swimming, okay? Now where is your bikini. Hmmm".

Later that evening, when Carol and Therese had showered Carol asked if they could go over the information she had brought.  
"Do I even qualify, darling?"  
Therese furrowed her brow. "See, here", pointing with her finger, "And here. See? I think you do."   
Therese looked pensively at Carol. "We can at least try. And, if we can't get a house we can always bunk with my mom and dad. Daddy loves you!"  
Carol said, "Oh no we're not! Give me a pen, darling. Let's start filling this out".  
Some time later Carol put the papers down, said she had completed the application and she was tired.  
"Tired, babe? Me, too", Therese said. "I'll turn down the bed for us."  
Therese helped Carol into bed and got in next to her. "Darling, this is the best part of my day, having you sleep next to me all night."  
Therese beamed at Carol. "I know. Me, too. Even when we don't make love just being in your arms is enough".  
Carol fell instantly asleep while Therese lay awake for the next hour dreaming of the changes to come for the both of them.


	39. Chapter 39

Carol sat deep in thought.  
Therese wanted a home, a home of their own but, thought Carol, looking around her, before moving into the cottage she had accepted what her life had become.  
A helpless cripple who required help in all walks of life even to use the bathroom! Acceptance was difficult yet reality will out.  
But once she moved into the cottage, a place Emma had found for her because Carol wanted a place she could hide away from the world's prying eyes, where she could lick her wounds in private and just exist. Not live, exist.  
Yet this cottage, she thought, this cottage and all that came with it had changed her life for the better.  
Therese never seemed to have seen her as a cripple, she thought, even from day one. Even now.  
What would happen if they left here? Would the blinders come off Therese and Carol be seen for what she really was?  
Carol shook her head and started to weep into her hands that covered her face.  
Emma was there, doing certain tasks for Carol and heard Carol weeping. Carol had been so happy for so many months now that it scared Emma to see, and hear, Carol break down like this.  
Emma walked outside to call Therese to have her come immediately.  
When the call was ended Emma walked inside to sit near enough to be of help if Carol needed it till Therese arrived.  
Soon after Therese came running down the walkway and entered the open door stopping just in front of Carol. She whispered a "thank you" to Emma as Emma silently took her leave.  
Carol was unaware of her surroundings.  
Therese knelt in front of a weeping Carol and, silently took Carol's hands from her face.  
Therese searched Carol's eyes for the source of her upset.  
In a trembling voice Carol said, "I'm terrified".  
"Of what? Of what, my love?"  
Carol shook her head. "Leaving".  
"Leaving ?" Asked a quizzical Therese.  
Carol nodded yes as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  
"Shhhh, love. We don't have to leave here if you don't want to. Wherever you are is where I want to be. Always."  
Without further words Therese handed Carol her crutches. Silently they made their way to bed, not stopping to undress.  
Carol laid in Therese's arms all night long as she slept while Therese hoped the morning to come would cast some light on what Carol feared about leaving the cottage.


	40. Chapter 40

Morning came finding the two lovers still with their arms around each other.  
Carol roused before Therese blinking at the early at the early morning light. How peaceful her darling looked, asleep. Carol brushed back the hair that fell over Therese's brow. I don't want to lose this, whatever this is, thought Carol. So much joy has come to me once I moved in here. I never would have had Therese come into my life and my heart. Therese started to rouse, slowly opening her eyes, immediately spying Carol gazing at her. Therese gave Carol a light kiss. " Good morning, gorgeous." "Good morning, my darling" Looking at Therese and then herself Carol commented they had slept in their clothes. Therese laid on her back, drawing Carol with her. Carol raised herself up to better look at Therese. "Carol." "Yes, darling?" As Carol snuggled on Therese's chest. "Shhhh, I can hear your heart beat, darling." Therese ran her fingers lightly over Carol's back. "What scares you about moving?" Long sigh from Carol. "So many wonderful things seemed to happen for me once I moved here. You", and Carol kissed the bare part of Therese's chest," You most of all." Laying her head down Carol whispered,"I'm afraid it will all go away." Therese held Carol tightly to her. " I promise it won't. You're Major Carol Ross, a very brave woman who asked me to marry her. I'll never leave your side, ever. Whatever, wherever, just so long as you and I are together." Therese felt her chest getting wet with tears. "Don't cry, love, please." Carol sniffled. "I'm happy, darling. I'm crying cause I'm happy." "Carol?" "Yes?" "I want to take your last name. Therese Ross. Is that okay with you?" "OKAY???I'D LOVE THAT!"


	41. Chapter 41

Carol smothered Therese with kisses when she heard Therese say she wanted to take her name as her own.  
Between kisses Carol urged "Let's elope.Go to Vegas. Have a quickie wedding."  
Therese laughed. "Stop. Stop  
My parents will be so disappointed if we run off  
Please?"  
Carol gave Therese one final kiss. "All right. We"ll do it your way but soon., okay? GI'S can be court martialed for fornication"  
"Now", ss Carol raised up off Therese," let's get these clothes off and shower."  
Without thinking Carol stood up.  
"CAROL!"  
Therese grabbed her by the waist.  
Carol had a surprised look on her face. " I wasn't thinking. I....."  
Therese sat Carol on the edge of the bed. Holding Carol from behind she said  
"You stood up!"  
Carol said in a low voice "I know. I know" Therese could feel Carol's chest rise and fall with every breath. Kissing her ear Therese whispered,"Are you okay?" Carol nodded yes. "Yes, yes darling. I just..it was odd. I just stood up but still couldn't feel my legs." Shaking her head Carol kept sitting. "Well," a thoughtful Therese said, "maybe ir's a good sign. Your upper body strength has improved. I can attest to that", as she snuggled against Carol's back. " You have the most gorgeous back and shoulders I have ever seen, babe. Sometimes, babe.." and she giggled. "And Emma ensures you keep your physical therapy appointments at the VA." Carol leaned back into Therese. "Darling, let's shower, okay?" Therese giggled again. "You just want to get me naked." Carol laughed out loud. "My darling girl, you are a little mynx." "Carol? How about a bath instead? Please?" Carol turned her head towards Therese, using her right hand to draw her to her lips. Kissing her softly Carol murmured,"You read my mind, darling. Now help me with my crutches."


	42. Chapter 42

Therese started the water running in the bath adding bath salts, Carol's favorites.  
Carol sat on the chair they kept in the loo and removed her shirt and bra. Therese quickly removed her own clothes and stood before Carol, watching.  
Without a word Therese bent down to help Carol remove her socks and jeans.  
"You know, darling, you'll probably always have to help me like this. Is that okay with you?"  
Therese looked up at Carol. " I don't think of it as helping, babe. I love you and this is part of loving you. Besides you have done so much for me."  
Carol looked surprised. "I have? What have I done for you?"  
Helping Carol to stand so Carol could pull her underpants down and Therese remove them for her. Looking up at Carol whilst Carol steadied herself on the chairs arm rests, Therese replied solemnly,"I was so alone before I met you. Oh, I know mom and dad love me but I had no one of my own to love and to love me just for me. Then you appeared and opened your heart to mine and...". Therese stopped and a tear escaped from her eye.  
Whispering Therese said,"I never told anyone how lonely I was."  
Carol wished she could take Therese in her arms in that moment. Instead she sat back down.  
"Darling", as she reached for Therese, holding her face in her hands," You'll never be alone again, I promise. I hope to make you as happy as you make me. My darling, Therese, you own my heart."  
Carol kissed Therese and lingered there murmuring how she loved her.  
"Come on",said Therese, " the waters getting cold. We can", wiggling her eye brows," play in the tub."  
After they had settled in the tub, Therese's back to Carol's breasts, Therese pulled Carol's arms close around her.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Let's get married soon. Please. I want to know I'm yours and your mine."  
"But we haven't a place to live and...."  
Looking around Therese said, This will do for now but please, please make me your wife soon. I want to start married life now. We can iron out the small things later."


	43. Chapter 43

Therese fussed over what to wear at her wedding.  
A dress? A wedding gown? A suit? The color white? But she wasn't a virgin so thought white wasn't appropriate. Maybe ivory?  
Carol was fast asleep beside Therese as Therese looked online for what to wear. She wanted to save money for their move. Besides, she had wheedled out of Emma that Carol had purchased matching wedding bands that complimented the engagement ring Carol had given Therese.  
Others had inquired about her engagement once they saw the ring causing Therese to beam with joy. She would find herself looking at it, in the night, when she laid in Carol's sleeping arms and smile happily knowing Carol gave her a beautiful symbol of their love.  
Therese wanted the whole world to know so, after they made love this night, an exhausted Therese asked an equally exhausted Carol would she mind an engagement announcement be placed in their local paper?  
"Mind? Darling, I would love it. There are times I want to shout it to the rooftops that this beautiful young gamine creature wants to be my wife. I am so lucky, darling, so very lucky to have you in my life" and with that, though they had just made love, Carol gently took Therese over that waterfall once again.  
Once she had satiated Therese, Carol laid her head on Therese's breast and whispered "let's call Father Adam and have a small, intimate ceremony and soon."


	44. Chapter 44

Therese ran all the way to the cottage yelling,"CAROL!CAROL!"  
Emma was giving Carol her daily physical therapy as Therese rushed in the front door 9f the cottage.  
Both turned to look at Therese saying,"What?"  
Putting some papers in Carol's hands Therese proclaimed,"Our new house! They okayed your application, babe. WE GOT US A HOUSE!"   
Carol looked incredulously at the papers in her hand.  
"A house?" she asked.  
"Yes, babe, and they okayed a grant for the renovations and a group of volunteers are going to start work tomorrow but they want you there early tomorrow so they know what you need."  
Emma chimed in how wonderful it was for both of them.  
Therese drew Carol up with her hands, handing her her crutches.  
"Let's go see your new home, babe."  
"Now?" asked Carol.  
"Yeah. We can at least look at the outside, peek in the windows. Emma can drive us in her car. Okay, Em?"  
"Sure! Anything for the Major".  
Pulling Carol along an excited Therese babbled at how nice it would be to come home to Carol in her new house.  
"I gather you're moving in, darling?"  
Therese laughed, kissed Carol's cheek saying, "Hell, I practically live with you now!


	45. Chapter 45

About 20 minutes, down the road, was Carol'a new home.  
An older ranch style, 3 bedroom, one bath, aluminum sided home painted on the outside pink.  
"Pink?" gulped Carol?   
Therese was busy peeking in the windows, too busy to see the ghastly look on Carol's face.  
"A pink house?" she muttered, shaking her head.  
Therese ran back to Carol, only then noticing Carol's disappointed look.  
Emma had stayed at Carol's side and whispered,"We can ask them to repaint it, Major".  
"God, I hope so", Carol groaned. "But pink?"  
Therese asked, concernedly, what was wrong.  
Didn't she just adore their new home?  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, darling, just a bit of dyspepsia", and burped to give her lie credence, something the men under her command insisted was a talent every great major should cultivate.  
"Well, we gotta pick up some Tums on the way home, babe" as she gave Carol a tight hug. "Our home, Carol. Home. Think of it, Carol."  
Carol smiled broadly at Therese's enthusiasm. "Yes, darling, our home, but we must ask them to paint the exterior something a bit less garish. Muted colors, something colonial with appropriate accents", Carol mused.  
Therese poked Carol in the ribs. "Why, baby doll, I didn't know you were quite the Suzy homemaker especially when you're such a butch in bed".  
Emma turned bright red at that. The major, a butch in bed she thought?  
Therese laughed at Emma's unease continuing her discomfort. "Em, you gotta get yourself a woman like the Major. She's very dominant between the sheets, so much so she has me screaming most nights. Abby must think she's killing me but," Therese gave Carol an open mouthed kiss, running her hand over Carol's bum. Breaking the romantic interlude Therese gave an evil grin to Emma. "And Major Aird is going to make me her well bedded married wife. God, I'm wet just thinking about it, babe."  
Looking back at the house Therese said, "wait here, you two."  
Therese had removed a screen and climbed in the window, disappearing from view.  
Therese appeared, opening the front door. Beckoning to Carol she cooed, "Come, lover girl, there's a mattress inside. Bed me here and now in our new home." Motioning to Em she indicated she was to wait there.  
Carol just shrugged her shoulders thinking, that's my very horny soon to be wife and laughed, saying to Emma,"I'll make quick work of this. You might want to wait by the car and cover your ears."  
Soon Emma heard the sounds of moaning and delighted screams floating through the open window all sounding like the voice of Therese.  
Thirty minutes later a much disheveled Therese, leaning on Carol for support, emerged from the house.  
Carol had what Emma thought was a shit ass grin on her face.  
As Therese settled into the backseat, her head on Carol's lap, cooing how wonderful a lover Carol was and as Therese fell asleep Carol winked at Emma crowing,"I came, I saw, I conquered".  
Emma replied, "That you did, Major, that you did."


	46. Chapter 46

Of course Therese stayed the night, nestled in Carol's arms.  
Come mornung Therese awakened Carol with small kisses.  
"Hmmm, darling..." Carol said sleepily.  
"I love you, babycakes", Therese whispered and proceeded to further awaken Carol by diving between her legs causing Carol to climax quickly.  
Her chest heaving, Carol drew Therese up to her.  
Long moments of passionate kissing followed leaving Carol breathless.  
"Isn't love grand?" Therese asked Carol.  
"Yes, darling and you will never ever be lonely, I promise."  
Therese looked up at Carol, searching her eyes.  
"Darling?" Inquired Carol.  
"I just love looking at you, being with you, next to you, your mouth on mine", as Therese ran her fingers over Carol's lips. "I just adore you, babycakes. Absolutely adore you. Your mouth, your eyes, your hands, your scent and you're mine or soon will be."  
Carol's used her shoulders to move Therese under her.  
"Carol....ummm....the house...ummm....oh geez...."  
Thirty minutes later Therese helped Carol to shower and dress.  
Unknown to the two lovebirds Emma had once again been privy to their love making since she had come to drive them to their new home and waited patiently for them to appear.  
"Ready, ladies?" asked Emma when they poked their heads out the door.  
"Yes, ready", Carol said as she made her way to Emma's car on her crutches with Therese beside her grinning like the Cheshire cat.


	47. Chapter 47

When they pulled up to the house there were all ready a large group of men waiting on them.  
One such stood out from the rest, swiftky walking over to Carol when she exited the vehicle with Therese in tow.  
"Morning, Major Aird", as he snapped her a salute.  
Carol's eyes widened. "Danny? Is that you?"  
"Yes, ma'am, Major", as he bear hugged Carol to his chest.   
Therese just looked on. Emma all ready knew Danny would be there so she just smiled.  
Holding Carol at arms length Danny said they were ready to get to work so Carol, and he nodded to Therese, could move in as soon as possible.  
Therese whispered, "Carol, who is he?"  
Danny over heard her question.  
"Private Danny at your service, ma'am. I owe my life to the Major and", he winked," if I knew I had a chance with the Major I'd ask her to marry me but", and he sighed, winking," the Major always had a thing for the ladies".  
Carol turned beet red.   
Therese's mouth fell open.  
Danny noticed. "Hell, we all knew. No one cared. In fact one night we short sheeted the Major's bed when she was about to add another notch to her belt".  
Carol turned even redder.  
Therese knew she was not the first but to hear it spoken so openly, well....  
Carol moved forward on her crutched lest Danny spill even more of her secrets, such as her birthday gift of a night at a brothel.  
Carol firmly said " Can we get on with it, Danny, please."  
Carol knew Therese would ask her later about such things but now she just wanted to forget about it.  
The morning went better as they discussed a ramp for both entrances for easy access, grab bars in the shower, getting rid of that god awful pink, an easier kitchen setup, a walk in tub, etc. All things to accomodate Carol's disability.  
As the men got to work Emma took Carol and Therese aside saying a local furniture store, with the help of the community, were fully furnisjung their new home.  
Carol started to tear up.  
"I....I'm over whelmed at the generosity. "  
Looking around her Carol said she had to sit, she felt tired.  
Therese hovered. Emma worried if it had all been too much too soon and suggested she drive them back and Carol rest.  
"Yes, yes", a weakened Carol said." And I need my wheelchair."  
Therese exchanged a worried look with Emma.  
They quickly got Carol to the car and back to the cottage. When they arrived Carol was too weak to use her crutches so Emma rushed to retrieve her wheelchair.  
Carol leaned on Therese and Emma to get out of the car and in the chair and just sat there, eyes half closed, as they hurried her inside.  
Once inside both women helped Carol to bed, removing her outer clothing and her bra, covering up an all ready sleeping Carol.  
Emma finally spoke. "I'm calling her doctor, Therese."  
Therese just nodded, tears in her eyes.  
As Emma made the call Therese crawled into bed with Carol. Brushing back a sleeping Carol's hair Therese tenderly placed her lips on Carol's forehead. "Please don't be sick, babygirl", she whispered. "Please."  
Emma sat and waited for the doctor to arrive all the while witness to the love Therese displayed for the Major. Emma knew Carol had not told Therese what had happened to her, that yes, she had acted valiantly, saving the lives of those in her command yet she knew Carol had not told Therese she had been captured, held prisoner for days and how she had been torturted and raped by her captors. Seeing Danny must have brought it all to the surface.  
Emma knew, though. Emma knew because she had been in the Humvee along with the others and had been taken capture along with Carol. That's why Emma had begged the VA to let her be the Major's carer. That's why words weren't needed between Emma and Carol. And that's why Emma would never be able to bear children of her own, or let any man touch her ever again, because of the brutal raping she had endured.  
Emma looked on as the two women slept and waited for the doctor.


	48. Chapter 48

After the doctor left, having given Carol a sedative and making sure that Carol would be at the VA hospital next morning, Emma did not want to leave. She asked Therese if she minded if she stayed the night, slept on the couch, so she could keep an eye on the Major.  
"But I can do that",Therese said perplexed.  
Emma said if she didn't she would sleep in her car so she could be nearby.  
" You don't have to do that, Emma. You can stay but why would you?" Thinking, Therese blurted out, " Are you in love with Carol?"  
"No", Emma replied firmly. "We shared much in the war that bonds us, Therese, things you don't know about."  
Therese moved closer to Emma, whispering,"What don't I know? What, Emma." Grabbing Emma by her arms Therese in Emma's face,"What don't I know?"  
Emma made sure to see Carol was asleep.  
Looking Therese straight in the eye she said, taking a deep breath. " The Major...Carol, was captured. Her captors...."  
Therese dug her nails in Emma's arms. "What, Emma, what?"  
Looking again over at Carol to ensure she was asleep still she continued.  
"The Major was raped, repeatedly, Therese. We both were. I was in the Humvee with the Major."  
Therese let go of Emma, putting her hand to her mouth and cried,"OMG".  
Therese sat down saying "omg" over and over.  
Then realizing Emma said she too was captured and raped, Therese knew why the intense loyalty and devotion, unspoken, the two women shared.  
Emma spoke again, tearfully. "Yes, I love the Major, Therese but not in love with her as you are. I've never been a lesbian. But", and Emma looked at Therese seriously,"If the Major had ever told me she was in love with me I would gladly be her girl. You see, it's who she is, not her sex. Major Carol Aird is a real hero, Therese and you're damn lucky to share her bed. Every male in our unit would do so if she looked their way."  
With that Emma said she would get take away for lunch and dinner but if the Major woke while she was gone to please call her on her cell.  
When Emma left, Therese sat looking at Carol. She hoped her love would help Carol heal internally.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone understands....there will be no political comments, or asides, in my work nor in my personal notes.  
> I am not here to impress, nor sway anyone, as to my opinions on politics, religion, philosophy, sexuality, etc.  
> I am an amateur writer who is immensely grateful for my readers who take time to read and comment.  
> I wish everyone a pleasant day. 😊

The next morning Carol was at the VA to see the doctor in charge of her medical care. Initially Carol was seen alone. Some minutes later the doctor's secratary asked Therese to go in as tge doctor wanted to speak with her and Carol together. Emma waited patiently trying to read a magazine. Some time later the doctor opened his office door and Carol, in her wheel chair, and Therese walking behubd her, exited. Therese had an ashen look to her which startled Emma. Carol just looked blank. Emma thought best to ask nothing. On the ride home Emma noticed Therese never let go of Carol's hand. Upon arrival back at the cottage Therese handed Emma, Carol's latest script and asked her to have it filled immediately and to leave it with Abby when she returned as she and Carol needed to be alone. Carol was silent all the while. Carol was too silent. Emma drove off with a heavy heart. Once inside Therese prepared a bath. Without a word she undressed Carol, then herself and with little effort and no protestation from Carol got them both in the tub now filled with warm water. Usually Therese laid in Carol's arms but this time it was Carol who laid in Therese's arms, her back resting against Therese's front. Very gently Therese proceeded to bathe Carol, whispering how much she loved her and how she would never let anyone ever hurt Carol again. Carol was eerily silent. Her breath was even. Her body languid. For a moment Therese felt Carol's chest rise in a huge sob. Therese's arms encircled Carol, holding her as close as possible. The water was cold when they finally left the bath. Therese supported Carol as she toweled her dry. As she bent to wipe Carol's legs Therese unconsciously let go of Carol. On looking up at Carol she noted Carol looking straight ahead at some unknown horizon, seemingly unaware of where she was, but, Carol was standing upright on her own with no support from Therese. "OMG! Carol, you're standing by yourself" blurted Therese. Carol seemed to come to her senses at that. She looked down at Therese, ran her fingers through her darling's hair and smiled an odd smile saying,"Why, yes I am, darling." Therese's heart skipped a beat at this acknowledgement of what Carol knew had happened. Not knowing how long Carol could stand, Therese stood and supported Carol with her body. Carol immediately looked tired so Therese pulled her wheelchair over with one hand while she held onto Carol with the other. At that moment Emma returned and, disobeying Therese, entered the cottage with the prescription for Carol in hand to find a very naked Carol being wheeled to bed by an equally naked Therese. Emma couldn't help but think how gorgeous these two women were in their natal splendor. Placing the meds on the kitchen table Emma helped Therese get Carol into bed. When done, Therese still in the nude, whispered to Emma that "Carol stood all by herself, Emma." Therese then crawled into bed, next to Carol, who was all ready dozing but aware enough to draw Therese close to her. Emma went outside to wait till she was needed. She would not leave Carol until Carol told her she no longer had need of her.


	50. Chapter 50

Carol slumbered, held in Therese's arms. Therese would not sleep till she was assured Carol would be okay.  
The cottage had been a refuge for Carol, a time of healing and hiding from reality yet a time for Carol to come to terms, her terms, on the life now before her.  
Therese knew she could only support and love Carol, she couldn't do more. All the rest was up to Carol.  
Carol had been eerily silent in thr doctor's office when he offered little hope, if any, of her being fully ambulatory again. He also cautioned, well told Carol firmly, that bearing children would place immeasurable strain on an all ready damaged spine and pelvic region.  
"But I stood, doctor", Carol said firmly. "I stood".  
To which his comment was, " don't expect miracles, Ms. Ross." And pointed to the damage on her x rays.   
Thus Carol's daring to dream seemed shattered, for the moment.  
Therese tightened her hold on Carol and whispered,"To me you're flawless, babe and always will be. No matter what or how, we'll make a full life."  
Carol sighed in her sleep, nuzzling Therese's chest and murmuring, "darling."  
Emma dozed outside, waiting patiently.  
Therese caressed Carol's back lightly.  
Carol's eyes fluttered open. Therese's green eyee met hers.   
Carol reached up to caress Therese's face.  
Tears welled up in Therese's eyes.  
Carol used her thumb to wipe them away.  
"I love you, Carol. You, just you. Nothing else matters to me as long as you're happy. Whatever decisions you make for us, for you, I'll do my best to accept. Just know, I ser you as my beautiful, flawless love who has my heart, now and forever.  
Will you marry me, Carol. Me, with all my flaws. We have a home waiting for us. I'll have as many babies as you want. Two, six, a dozen if you choose. Just please, please don't give up. My heart hurts when you hurt.:  
Carol rolled over.eclipsing Therese's body with her own.  
Searching her eyes Carol whispered "Yee, darling. Yes. With you I can be brave. Yes."  
And gently laid her head in Therese's neck giggling. "12 children?"   
"Welllllll", Therese chuckled. "We can negotiate that..:  
Holding Carol gently while Carol nibbled Therese's neck, Therese inquired if Carol would still find her attractive pregnant.  
"Even more so, darling. Pregnant women have always very sexy in my eyes. Fertility is a great aphrodisiac. I just...."  
"Just what, babe?"  
Carol' eyed saddened. "I had hoped to give birth but...."  
Carol laid on her back bringing Therese with her to rest on top, her legs between hers. "You're right. We can have a full life no matter what but:, and Carol smiled broadly at Therese, " can we stop at 2 babies? A boy and a girl?"  
Therese laughed. "Who knows? I might like being pregnant, babe. They say pregnant women are horny all the time."  
Carol winked at Therese. " Darling, you're all ready a little sex pot. Are you trying to kill me?"  
Therese chuckled at that, leaned in to give Carol an open mouthed kiss and softly said, :yeah, but what a way to go."  
As Theresr kissed her way down Carol's body she cautioned her to be quiet. "Emma's right outside the door.:  
Carol sighed. "Yes,darling" and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out.  
Some time later Therese lay, on top of Carol, emveloped by her arms. "Babe, tomorrow is move in day at our new house. I can't wait to shack up with you. Just don't get me pregnant before the wedding."  
Carol replier they would get the license this very week.   
"I'll not have my girl be am.unwed mother."


End file.
